The State Of The Art Round Pool Table provides many features that require hand operation while a game is being played, such as opening a segment pocket unit to expose a pocket, and closing the pocket, again by hand, after a ball is sunk.
Hand operation of table features, it seems, slows a games play action. Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide new and novel table features that will noticeably reduce the need for game players to pause and hand operate a table feature during a game.